Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The New Ninja
by animeroxs603
Summary: After the Showdown, The gang are still trying to stop Shredder and also the Kraang. A new Kunoichi came back to her town to fight Shredder with the Turtles. Her name is Mai a niece of Splinters oldest friend and April's best friend. Leo doesn't trust her one bit. Even though she is good, the Shredder killed her parents. Can a certain turtle show her that revenge isn't the answer?


Teenage mutant ninja turtles: The new Ninja

AR: I want to do new stories and then update my others don't worry!

Chapter 1: Our teammate is a Girl?!

During the night time, April was on her way to the sewers to see her friends the ninja turtles. She grabbed her laptop and headed towards the sewers. On her way she felt someone following her. She turned around and saw no one there. April thought, " this is weird." As she was heading towards the Sewers she was stop by the Purple Dragons. Their leader Fong said to her, " Well, Well, Well, looks like the turtles friend is all alone with no protection. We could use this advantage to get rid of the turtles." Tsoi said, " maybe we should take her back to our hideout. Sid, Grab her." Sid was close to grab her as April Shouted, " HEY GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" April was struggling as Sid grabbed her and was about to take her away.  
" HEY! SHE SAID LEAVE HER ALONE YOU POSERS!" said a voice that was up on the roof. It was a Kunoichi who had black eyes and black past the shoulder hair. Fong smirked and asked, " oh really then who's going to stop us? You?!" The female Ninja disappeared. Then she reappeared near Fong and replied, " You are correct," and punched him square in the face that left him out cold. Tsoi was attacking her. She blocks his attacks and round house kick him in the air that also got him out cold. She looks at Sid and said, " are you next to fight me?" Sid let go of April, grabbed his gang members and head back to their hideout. April said, " thank you for saving me!" The Kunoichi replies happily, " no need to say thanks, besides what are friends for." April was confused and asked, " Do I know you?" The female replied, " come on uzuki. You forgot about you best friend already!" April thought for a second and said, " is that you Mai lee!" The Kunoichi took off her mask and replied happily, " you guessed it right uzuki!" April squealed and hugged her. Mai was her best friend since childhood. April asked, " What happen to you over the years? Everyone was worried sick?!" Mai, " April I will tell you but first I should take you to the Sewers to meet your friends." April asked, " you know about the Turtles?! How and why?" Mai replied, " because my Uncle told me that an old friend of his needs help and I'm going to be joining the team." April squealed as they walked and says, " that's Amazing. You should meet them with me." Mai replied, " I will, but not right now! My Uncle said I should meet them during battle. Well here is your stop April." Mai gave April a device. She explained, " press this button if your ever in trouble okay?" April replied, " you got it Mai! See you Soon!" Mai put on her mask and said, " yeah see ya uzuki," and disappeared from out of sight. April went into the sewers and thought about seeing her best friend.  
In the turtles hideout, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were training again by battling each other. Of couse in the end Its Raph VS. Leo. The two of them would always tie until April came in and said, " hey guys sorry I'm late." Donnie says, " it's okay April, Besides what happen to you," as he saw the dirt on her clothes. April sighed and replied, " I was ambushed by the Purple Dragons." The turtles stop and shouted, " WHAT?!" Leo asked her, " are you okay April?" April replied, " I'm fine, A Kunoichi saved me and it wasn't Karai." Mikey said, " whoa, that sounded awesome." April said, " it was. I think she might be your match" Raph scoff and said, " please, just because she's a Kunoichi doesn't mean she's better than us." April thought, " I wouldn't underestimate Mai Raph." As they talked about the Kunoichi when Master Splinter walked in the dojo and asked, " so I heard there's a new ninja in our town?" The turtles turned around and said, " Hello Master Splinter," as they bow to him. Master splinter said, " I Have a feeling that this Kunoichi would fight sides with us. Appearances can be unbelievable, but their hearts are strong and true." Leo asked, " what do you mean by that Master Splinter?" Splinter replied, " You'll know Leonardo, You'll know." April was on her Laptop and said, " guys look like shredders Ninja's are swinging by the abandon warehouse down the street. Must be planning something." Leo said, " looks like we have invitation to see what Shredders ninja's are up to." Raph said, " Finally, I've been waiting for a fight ever since the showdown between the Kraang." Donnie said, " I don't know you guys I have a bad feeling about this." Mikey said, " come on Donnie, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Donnie thought, " that's what I'm afraid of." The turtles headed out of the Sewers and straight towards the Factory.  
At the Factory, The turtles was inside listening on the Shedders ninjas. They saw them doing nothing until *BOOM* The bridge that was supporting them exploded and landed in the center of the Warehouse. Leo shouted, " IT'S A TRAP! GET READY TO FIGHT YOU GUYS." The turtles was trying to get their weapons but they were gone. They heard, "Looking for these?" the turtles turned around and saw Karai holding their weapons. Leo said, " Karai, what's your angle this time?" Karai replies, " Its plain and simple, to get rid of you once and for all. I knew you guys can handle combat but have weak spots. So I hope you enjoy yourselves." The ninjas started to attack and so did the Turtles. As they fought, more and more ninjas came. Leo Shouted, " THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Raph was using defense and shouted back, " YOU THINK!" Donnie was fighting them and shouted, " I TOLD YOU I HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS." Mikey was also using defense, " DOES ANYONE HAVE IDEAS ON HOW TO GET OUR WEAPONS BACK?!" as Karai was watching the turtles being out numbered.  
" Fun party, how come I wasn't invited?" Karai turns around and saw another Kunoichi standing two feet in front of her. Karai asked, " who are you?" Mai replied, " a girl who wants those toys." Karai was in her fighting stance and said, " Well just so you know I don't nice." Mai was in her fighting stance and said, " looks like we have something In common then." They ran towards each other and started fighting. Karai was using her technique her father showed her, and Mai was blocking them. Karai kicked her off the bridge, but Mai held on to handles, swung her body up which directly hit Karai's weak spot. Karai collapsed on the metal bridge as their fight is just beginning. Mai didn't notice that the turtles were watching from above. Mikey said, " whoa." Donnie said, " incredible." Raph said, " not bad for a girl." Leo said, " that's amazing." Karai got up and asked, " is that the best you got?" Mai did a cartwheel that turned into a back-flip that put her in the air which her hands landed on Karai's shoulders. Mai grabbed the weapons in one hand and sprung off with one hand and landed perfectly as she replied, " No, just the beginning." Mai faced forward and shouted, " HEY TURTLES! I THINK YOU BE NEEDING YOUR TOYS BACK", and threw their weapons to them. The turtles caught their own weapons and said, " time for the real fun." As the turtles battle, Mai turned to face Karai again and said, " let our real match begin." Karai responded back, " took the words right out of my mouth", and they started to fight with a lot of strength. The turtles were defeating Shredders ninja's as they were about to retreat. One of the commanding Ninja's shouted to Karai, " Karai! WE HAVE TO RETREAT, THE TURTLES ARE DEFEATING US ONE BY ONE!" Karai clicked her tongue and said to Mai, " Looks like we'll play another time, Kunoichi." Mai responded back to Karai, " right back at you." Karai disappeared with the rest of the ninja army as Mai thought, " Looks like Its not the end of line between me and her." She heard Mikey shouted, " HEY Kunoichi! GOT A MINUTE?" Mai grabbed the handle, swung her body towards them, and landed on the ground safely. Mai responded, " Sure I've time! What do you need?" Donnie answered, " would you come with us to see our sensei?" Leo said, " Wait a minute Donnie! How would we know if she's good or evil?" Mai grabbed his hands, flipped him to the cement ground. She holds his hands down as her legs went up in the air and said to him, " Good guy". Then she sprung off Leo by her legs and lands without breaking any bones. Mai was walking out of Warehouse, turned and asked the turtles, " well, are you guys coming or not?" Raph said, " I like her already." Donnie helped Leo up and Mikey said, " you were totally owned Bro!" as he tried not to laugh. Leo said, " Shut up Mikey," and followed the group back to their home.  
At Shredders HQ, Karai was reporting to Shredder about this new Kunoichi that appears. Shredder said to Karai, "well done Karai! Looks like you have a new pawn in our hands." Karai said, " thank you Father." She thought to herself, " Looks like I have a evenly Match Rival." Shredder thought, " Looks like I have to find some information on this new Kunoichi."  
At the turtles lair, The turtles and Mai saw Master Splinter and April waiting for them. Leo said, " Master Splinter, we were ambushed by the Foot Clan without sensing it." Mai said, " and that's where I come in." Mai walked towards Master Splinter, bowed and said, " Hello Master Splinter, My Uncle told me all about you!" Splinter asked, " is your uncle named Daichi Hokkaido?" Mai nodded her head as a yes. Splinter said, " it's been a long time since I saw my dear friend. Was it something he wanted?" Mai replied, " yes, my Uncle wanted me to give you this letter." Mai handed him the letter. Splinter open the letter. The letter said:  
My dearest friend,  
If you got this letter, that means my dear niece is safe in your arms. I had a feeling that your sons might need more help to face Saki now known as the Shredder. I heard about what happen to you because the winds told me. Trust me Saki's heart has really turned evil. He killed my brother in law and my little sister Mariko. I have my sisters youngest children with me to train more. I want you to help my Sister's eldest child, with her pain and suffering also train her more to become a more advance Kunoichi. You can say like mother like Daughter. So my dear friend, I'll be hearing about what is going on from the winds. Protect my eldest niece. I did the best I can to give her so much happiness she deserves.  
Daichi

Splinter was shocked that his friends were also in pain from the Shredder. Splinter smiled warmly at her and to Mai softly said, " welcome Mai." He kept the Letter and said to his sons, " my Sons, it seems we have a new friend to help us fight the shredder and the Kraang." Splinter looked at Mai saying if she can take off her mask. Mai complied and took off her mask. The turtles looked at her and thought , "whoa." Leo never thought a girl this Beautiful would be deadly. Splinter continued, " My sons This is Hokkaido Lee Mai. She is the niece of a dear friend of mine named Hokkaido Daichi. Please treat her as our own." Mai said, " Nice to meet you all! By the way I want to be treated equally like one of the guys." April ran towards her, hugged her again and said, "now we can train together." Mai and April high Five each other, which left the turtles Dumbfounded. Donnie asked, " you guys know each other?" April replied, " of course we do! We've been best friends from daycare to now!" Mai went towards Leo and said, " Hope we can get along?" Leo replied, " yea we could but…" Mai said, " still don't trust me." Leo nodded. Mikey asked, " hey Mai Do you Skateboard and play video games?" Mai responded excitedly, " OF COURSE I DO!" Mikey shouted, " FINALLY I HAVE SKATE BOARDER BUDDY!" Mai said to raph, " Hey maybe I can spar with you from time to time." Raph replied, " sounds awesome." Donnie asked, " hey Mai can you help me with techniques?" Mai replied, " sure, my uncle taught me all kinds of techniques." Everyone seems to trust Mai except Leo.  
At the middle of the nigh, Mai took out a picture of her Mother, Father and Siblings. Mai says to herself, " Mother, Father…. I miss you so much." Tears were going down her eyes. Master Splinter was with Leo when she saw her crying. Master Splinter went to her and said, " Your Mother and father were brave, strong and lovable ninjas Mai." Mai was wiping her tears and replied, " I know Master Splinter, but its hard to let them go. And I'll never forgive him for taking him away." Master Splinter thought sadly, " Saki, you have shed so much blood on so many innocent people for your revenge. In the end, You will have to face the truth, that you cant have your revenge forever. Even If it means hurting the people who loved and cared for everyone including us."

AR: Hope you like it R&R


End file.
